goregrindpridefandomcom_es-20200213-history
ANAL CUNT
thumb|300px Una de las bandas mas odiadas del planeta ANAL F*CKIN CUNT Anal Cunt fue una banda de grindcore muy controvertida de Massachusetts, Estados Unidos. Muchos describen su sonido como noisegrind, debido a su música (un grindcore sin ninguna estructura) extremadamente obscena y cortante. Historia Anal Cunt se forman en 1988 en Boston, Massachusetts, por el vocalista Seth Putnam. Este escogió el nombre del grupo haciendo una lista de palabras obscenas, e intentando hacer la combinación más ofensiva posible de estas cayo sobre Anal Cunt (qué traduce algo como "Coño (o Vagina) Anal" (Coito Anal). El objetivo principal de la banda era hacer lo que ellos llamaban "antimúsica": la música más rápida, caótica y ruidosa posibles con letras muy insultantes y obscenas, lo que consiguen en 1989 con The 5643 songs EP, un álbum en broma de 11 minutos que contiene 5.643 canciones y donde ninguna sobrepasa los dos segundos. También han editado "Picnic of Love", otro álbum satírico donde solo tocan baladas acústicas con letras de amor y paz. La formación de Anal Cunt ha cambiado mucho con el tiempo y de los miembros originales hoy en día solo quedaba Seth Putnam. Esto es en gran parte debido a problemas entre los miembros, como lo demuestra el gran número de letras de Anal Cunt que insultan a ex miembros. Algunos ejemplos son "Mike Mahan Has Gingivitis", "Tim Is Gay" o "Shut Up, Mike". En Anal Cunt han tocado gente como Philip Anselmo (Pantera, Superjoint Ritual) o Scott Hull (Agoraphobic Nosebleed, Pig Destroyer). En octubre del 2004, Seth Putnam cae en un estado de coma, que dura aproximadamente dos meses, debido a una combinación de fuertes dosis de crack, cocaína, alcohol y heroína. Después de salir del coma estaba totalmente paralizado y con graves problemas mentales. Consiguió recuperarse considerablemente después de meses de terapia física, pero siguió teniendo leves problemas psíquicos. Después de este incidente Anal Cunt no sacó ningún disco, pero dieron algunos conciertos en los últimos años. Irónicamente, en estos conciertos tocaban canciones que se burlaban de la situación de Seth Putnam como "Jack Kevorkian Is Cool", "Brain Dead" o "Ha ha, You're In A Coma", que había escrito el mismo Putnam antes de caer en el coma. El 11 de junio de 2011 Seth Putnam fue encontrado muerto a causa de un ataque al corazón, a los 43 años. Letras y controversia Las letras de Anal Cunt son bromas de muy mal gusto, y extremadamente obscenas y ofensivas, les han traído muchos problemas y tratan por la mayor parte de misoginia, homofobia, ridículo de los desafortunados y estupideces (el grupo va a veces tan lejos en la tontería como para insultarse a ellos mismos). Algunos ejemplos conocidos son "Hitler was a sensitive man" ("Hitler era un hombre sensible"), "You're pregnant so I kicked you in the stomach" ("Estás embarazada así que te patee en la barriga), "Domestic Violence Is really, really funny" ("La violencia domestica es muy, muy divertida"), "I Intentionally Ran over your dog" ("He atropellado intencionalmente a tu perro"), "Your Kid committed suicide because you suck" ("Tu hijo se suicidó porque das asco") o "I pushed your wife in front of the subway" ("He tirado a tu mujer al metro"). Un título de canción de Anal Cunt muy corriente es "X es Gay", X siendo una persona, idea o cosa: algunos ejemplos son "Recycling is Gay", "Pottery is Gay", "The word 'Homophobic' is Gay" o "You Are Gay". En sus letras, Anal Cunt también insultan o se ríen directamente de otras bandas, como en "Your favourite band is Supertramp (You're Gay)" ("Tu banda favorita es Supertramp (Eres Gay)", "Everyone who likes The Dillinger Escape Plan is a faggot" ("Todos los que les gusta The Dillinger Escape Plan son maricas") o "Limp Bizkit think they are black, but they are just gay" ("los Limp Bizkit se creen que son negros, pero no son más que gays"). Sin contar el álbum "Picnic of Love", todas las grabaciones de Anal Cunt consisten en material ridículamente y voluntariamente ofensivo: la gran mayoría de sus canciones duran medio minuto y se basan en berridos descomunales e incomprensibles, guitarra totalmente distorsionada y blast-beats. Han sido y siguen siendo muy criticados por basar su "éxito" (a nivel underground) en sus provocadoras letras. Los miembros de Anal Cunt están contentos al ver que su grupo es criticado y odiado por muchos, pues formaron el grupo con el objetivo de gastar una broma de muy mal gusto. Pero por otro lado, si una persona escucha cualquier canción y ve la letra de ésta, es muy poco probable que pueda comprenderla, hay que poner muchísima atención para percibir lo que la canción está tratando de decir. Miembros Actuales miembros *Josh Martin *Tim Morse Antiguos miembros *Seth Putnam *Mike Mahan *Fred Ordonez *John Kozik *Paul Kraynak *Scott Hull *John Gillis *Nate Linehan Discografía *''88 Songs EP'' (demo) (1988) *''5643 Songs EP'' (1989) *''Another EP'' (1991) *''Greatest Hits Volume One'' (1991) *''Breaking The Law EP'' (1992) *''Morbid Florist'' (1993) *''Everyone Should Be Killed'' (1994) *''Old Stuff part Two'' (1994) *''Top 40 Hits'' (1995) *''40 More Reasons To Hate Us'' (1996) *''I Like It When You Die'' (1997) *''Picnic Of Love (1998) *''It Just Gets Worse ''(1999) *''Defenders Of The Hate (2001) *''Wearing Out Our Welcome'' (2010) *''Fuckin' A'' (2010)